A Little Spice
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: Just a quick something to read while I try to wrestle the plot of 'Swordplay' into submission. A random idea, Hitsuzu fluff!


**A Little Spice**

By

Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep

Yuzu twisted this way and that, scrutinizing her reflection in the full-length mirror that hung on the closet door of the room she shared with her twin sister, Karin. "Mmmm..." she whimpered worriedly.

"Oh my _Gawd_, just **go** already!" Karin growled from where she lounged on her bed, reading her favorite manga

"I just don't _know_, Karin," Yuzu whined. "Don't you think it's a little high cut?" She asked; referring to the new bathing suit she'd bought on a whim. Well, a half-whim. She'd been invited to help host a surprise pool party for a young niece of one of her dear friends. Her job was to make and bring over the 8 yr old's favorite spice cake. Her friend had heavily implied there would be several hotties from school in attendance, so on the way home from school, Yuzu found herself in the 'Beachy Keen' swimwear shop, buying an outfit that was a bit risqué; at least, it was for her.

"It's **fine**! Jeeze!" Karin flopped on her back in annoyance.

"What's **your** problem?" Yuzu snapped back. "Jinta dump you already?"

Karin whipped a pillow at her sister with tremendous force, causing the honey-haired girl to yelp and duck her head into her hands. "**I told you I don't like him like that!"**

"Okay, okay! Chill!"

Giving her one last glare, Karin turned away and settled back into the book. Yuzu stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyelid at her before turning her attention to her beach bag, cramming everything she felt she'd need. _'Towel, sun lotion, barrettes….' _Just as she was finishing, the sound of a chicken clucking frantically filled the air.

"Ah ha! The cake is finally ready!"

"Don't forget the candles." Karin drawled as she turned the page. "God, I can't stand that stupid thing!"

"I know. Thanks, Karin." The younger twin chuckled as she grabbed her bag and left, picking up the amusing-yet-annoying chicken shaped oven timer on the way out.

In the kitchen, Yuzu plopped her bag in the chair and made for the oven. She paused suddenly '_Wait-do I really want to do this in a bathing suit?'_ Should she take time to don her clothes and risk letting the cake dry out?

"Nah!" Yuzu said cheerfully and simply reached for her trusty apron, slipping it over her head and tying it firmly behind her. She grabbed a pair of potholders and proceeded to open the door, ready for that blast of hot air….

Toshiro sighed irritably as he walked down the sidewalk. He hated summer! Too hot, too humid, too sticky! If the young captain had his way, summer would be banished from any area he was currently residing in! Only one force in the universe could force the young male into walking under the hot august sun, and that was Rangiku Matsumoto!

The wretched woman was hell-bound on attending some beach party dreamed up by the Women's Society of Soul Reapers, and Toshiro was only _too_ aware of her abilities in trouble-making when left to her own devices. When he learned Momo was also joining in on the 'fun', he almost _insisted_ on coming along. Heaven alone knew what horrible designs against him would have been cooked up between them after a few sakes – the last time it occurred he'd woken up from a nap bedecked in pink hair accessories!

And yet, somehow, he'd found himself alone on the street to leading to the Kurosaki clinic on a quest to extend an invitation to Ichigo to join them. Rangiku had slyly slipped in a suggestion to add Karin, but Toshiro could care less if she came or not. Yes, she was cute, but the idea of dating her just wasn't that interesting. Judging from what he knew of her, he kind of felt it would be like dating Ichigo himself! Next thing he knew, his buxom lieutenant was squealing over a window full of ceremonial kimonos, and he left her there.

He'd expected her to realize his absence and catch up. What a fool he could be! She was probably chatting up the sales clerk and enjoying the air conditioning while he sweated it out alone!

Toshiro took a quick swig of ice water from his sports bottle as he reached the Clinic and pulled open the door. A scruffy man in a white coat looked up.

"Hey, what's going on, Hitsugaya?" Isshin gruffed good-naturedly at the younger man.

"The women of the Soul Society have decided to have a picnic down at the beach, and they sent me to ask for Ichigo."

"Eh? That so?" The older man chuckled, "Takes after his old man – always a hit with the ladies!" Oblivious to the young captain's uncomfort, he thumbed the door that lead to the attached house, "Well, I haven't seen him since breakfast, but if you wanna go in and look around for him, it's fine by me."

"Thank you." Toshiro bowed politely and entered the suggested door. The cooled air was perfumed with sugar and spices. It was a very pleasant smell. "Ichigo?" He called out. No response.

He was wondering which way to go when his ears picked up the sounds of someone coming down the stairs. Perhaps Ichigo had heard him after all. Toshiro paused, but no one came to greet him. Odd. He shrugged and decided to head towards the sounds. The smell grew stronger as he went further in – he must be heading for the kitchen. As he crossed the threshold, he lifted his bottle up for another swig….

_A naked girl._

_A naked girl wearing only an apron and a pair of red oven mitts, sliding a steaming hot cake out of an oven!_

"OH MY GOD!" He screeched in an octave he would have never thought he could reach, as his hand clenched reflexively around the water bottle, emitting a plume of liquid across the wall.

Then everything went black.

"CaptAinnnn…CAPtaiNn..?"

Toshiro groaned in protest at the echoing sound. When it didn't stop, he groggily opened up one teal-blue eye, then the other. After a few moments, his vision stopping spinning and focused on the worried form of his buxom Lieutenant.

"Captain? Hey, I think he's coming around!" She said to someone beyond his current field of vision. Toshiro turned his head slightly in that direction.

"Hey, hey! Feeling better now, are we?" Isshin roared with a bright, cheeky grin. The boy whimpered at the volume.

"What happened." he asked weakly, voice crackly and rough.

"You scared me, Captain!" Rangiku squealed with a pout. "Imagine how I felt, getting a phone call from Isshin like that, telling me you blacked out all of a sudden! Why, it's enough to drive a girl to drink!"

"Like you needed an excuse before." Toshiro snapped back irritably. "Kurosaki-san, I apologize if I caused you any grief."

"No trouble at all." Isshin grunted in acknowledgement. "Maybe you should stick around, though, in case it happens again."

"IT WON'T!" Toshiro shot back quickly. Hm, maybe _too_ quickly, as the pair looked down at him in surprise, bewilderment, and concern. "I mean…it was most likely due to this heat. I've never been very tolerant of it, you know…" he trailed off, well-aware he was blushing.

"Hmph." Well, okay then. If you say so." The scruffy-faced man conceded sternly. Instantly, his features brightened as he whipped around to face his womanly companion. "SAY! Speaking of drinks, care to join me in demolishing a refreshingly chilled bottle of sake in the kitchen?!"

"WOULD I?!" Rangiku squealed, and bolted to the room in question.

"Rangiku! I…uh, wha…" Toshiro sputtered in frustration. "Look, Kurosaki-san, I thank you for the assistance, but we –"

"Oh!" Isshin suddenly clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. Toshiro gasped as the grip tightened, fingers digging into his flesh. He looked up to see the ex-Captain's features twist and darken in a scary way. "My _**baby girl**_ wanted me to make sure you got this!"

He brought around a hand clad in a now very familiar red oven mitt, clutching a white plate upon which rested a innocent looking, deliciously fragrant cupcake, coated with a creamy layer of snow-white frosting. Isshin moved so he was standing face to face with the boy, a touch of madness gleaming from his eyes and in his smile. "And we wouldn't want to disappoint her now…would we…?"

"Hehehe…" Toshiro chuckled weakly, as all the color drained from his entire body. _'Oh shit….!'_


End file.
